Viserys Father of Dragons!
by RedEpsilon
Summary: In an alternate universe, Viserys finds himself thrust from a beggar king to the new Khal of the Dothraki. Though many see Viserys as an evil spoiled child, something in him is changing. Determined to reclaim his Iron Throne, Viserys sets out on a quest to recapture his homeland. Elsewhere Starks and Lanisters battle, the Knights Watch senses coming danger and 5 kings wage war!


**Prologue: Viserys… Father of Dragons!**

**Vaes Dothrak: City of the Dothraki**

"Stupid little girl! Stupid Slut! Thinks she can outwit me! She has betrayed me; turned against her Targaryen name and title!" Viserys Targaryen was clearly drunk, his hate was as cold as his pale white skin and bleach blonde hair. It had been many years since he was treated as the royalty he believed himself to be. Fleeing King's Landing was not something he wanted to do, but necessary nonetheless. "The Beggar King," that's what they called him. A beggar? A commoner? He was laughed at, he was made fun of, even the Dothraki seemed to mock him, them the savage people.

Daenerys Targaryen, his sister, the one who he had sheltered and protected for so many years had betrayed him! It was true, Viserys Targaryen had sold her to the Khal for his army, but as of yet the Khal had not made good on his promise to follow him back to King's Landing and take back his crown. Instead, Daenerys seemed content to kowtow to these backwards people, to make herself nothing more than a slave to the Khal. Viserys had been choked, beaten and humiliated by these savages long enough… now he would take what was his.

Drunk and stammering, Viserys stumbled into the large tent of the Khal Drogo. The Dothraki were celebrating, dancing, drinking when Viserys barged into the tent. "Where is she! Where is my dear little sister you fucking savages! I want my army, I want my crown!"

Viserys' outburst was not unnoticed, it drew all the Dothraki's attention completely. The various warriors all began to stand back and allow Viserys to make a fool of himself, or so they believed. Though he was drunk, Viserys marched up to Khal Drogo and stared him in the eye. Drogo was easy twice the size of Viserys, his body a complete perfection of strength and power, something Viserys had nothing of. But God grant Viserys with one gift, his unmatched intelligence.

"Where is my sister?!" Viserys demanded

Suddenly Ser Jorah Mormont came to Viserys's side and pleaded with the young Targaryen placing his hand upon his shoulder. "Viserys please, calm yourself."

"DO NOT TOUCH THE DRAGON!" Viserys commanded slapping away the exiled knights hand.

"They will kill us!" Ser Jorah Mormont warned again.

"They can't kill us… they can't shed blood in their sacred city… can you?" Viserys mocked at to the Khal.

Finally Daenerys Targaryen stood up from the side of her Khal. "Please brother…"

"There she is… my dear little sister!" Viserys word may have seemed sympathetic if there were not so sarcastic in nature. He pushed his sister to the side and readdressed Khal Drogo. "I'm here for the feast!"

Khal Drogo raised his hand never moving from his chair and pointed across the room. In Dothraki he spoke to Viserys in a tone that was seemed not even to bother with him. As Viserys was not fluent in Dothraki he allowed Ser Jorah to translate for him. "There is a place for you over there."

Viserys looked over and shook his head at the Khal. "That is no place for a king!" he said bitterly.

The Khal leaned back in his throne and mocked Viserys, this time speaking in common so that Viserys could understand. "You are NO king!"

"I am!" Viserys was quick to counter drawing out his sword from his side. "I am the true king, and it's about time you learned it. See, we Targaryens come from a long line of conquerors… and I am such a man!" Viserys took his blade and was about to point it at the stomach of his sister, but something in him suddenly changed. He looked into his sister's eyes and realized that she was not his enemy, he realized that like himself Daenerys had been mocked by these low life savages. Instead Viserys turned his blade not at his sister, but at the chest of Khal Drogo himself. "You see now Khal, you bought my sister… but you never paid for her!"

At the Khal's side came a young woman translator speaking in Dothraki so that the Khal could hear every word Viserys spoke. At the mere sight of anyone directly challenging their Khal, the Dothraki stood back watching intently as Viserys threatened. "I want what I came for Khal! I want the crown you promised! Tell him I want what was bargained for or I am taking my sister back. And as for the baby… he may have Dothraki blood, but he will be a Targaryen that I promise you! No either give me my crown, or I will kill you here in front of all your filthy fucking Dothraki whores!"

As the woman continued to translate Khal Drogo leaned back and merely smiled at Viserys. He eyed him on and gently lifted his hand pushing away Viserys's blade allowing himself to speak, this time in common again so that Viserys could understand every word. "I will a crown; I will give a golden crown, so much so that men will tremble at the sight of it…"

Hearing these words Viserys smiled at the Khal allowing his blade to fall to his side letting his guard down. "Good… because that's all I ever wanted…"

At that moment the Khal called out to his men. At either side of Viserys sprang to Dothraki warriors grabbing at Viserys arms twisting them and bringing him painfully to the ground! "NO! NO!" Viserys called out in pain. "You can't do this, you can't draw blood in your city! Danny! Danny stop him!"

"Look away Khaliscy," said Ser Jorah coming to Denerys's side.

"No…" she called back.

"You can't touch me, I am the DRAGON! I AM THE DRAGON!" Viserys continued to yell in fear.

"A crown for a King!" Drogo mocked tossing gold into a nearby boiling pot. It did not take long for the gold to smelt in the intense fires. "A King fit for a King as you!"

Khal Drogo lifted up the boiling pot of melted gold and held it over Viserys's head. To count Drogo's surprise Viserys suddenly stopped his wailing and met his eyes. At that point, lacking true strength to face Drogo in open combat, Viserys yelled in fear, but once Viserys realized what Drogo was attempting to do, he merely smiled at him. "You will regret this Khal the rest of your life… and I promise you it won't be a long one!"

"A crown for a KING!" Drogo poured the melted gold over Viserys's head, the steaming metal let out large plumes of smoke, the Dothraki that held Viserys let go as they allowed to burning metal to do its work over Viserys. But as the smoke began to clear a shot of pure fear entered into the heart of Khal Drogo! Before him, unharmed and unaffected kneeled Viserys looking up at him with glowing red eyes. RED EYES! RED EYES! This was not some nightmare he could awake from, Viserys was still alive and more so now his eyes shot out with glowing red energy.

The Dothraki Khal stumbled back, no longer was Viserys drunk, nor was he fearful, instead Khal faced off against someone who was more than just a mere man. Viserys looked up, gold metal falling from his face, and a wicked smiled wore on his lips. "NOW YOU HAVE AWOKEN THE DRAGON!"

Viserys shot back to his feet and lifted his blade again, the Dothraki who had held his arms trembled back. Khal Drogo's eyes began to widen. "How?!"

Viserys held up his blade and mock the man twice his size. "You know Khal… I wanted a golden crown, but I think I'll just take yours instead!" Viserys swung swiftly and sliced off the top half of Drogo's face, chopping of the top portion of his head. The Khal's body fell to his knees and then to the floor. The Dothraki all stood scared and silent. Viserys kicked over the Khal's body and walked toward his throne. "I wanted the Iron throne… but this one will serve for now." Viserys turned and faced the entire party and sat upon the Khal's chair smiling with eyes still glowing red.

"Brother…" Daenerys suddenly faced him, her heart rapidly beating, fear took over her body. "Brother… I…"

SLAP! Viserys hand came at his sister swiftly slapping her cheek so hard she feel to the floor. "You are no Targaryen! You betrayed me, I begged for you help and you betrayed me to these savages!" Viserys came to feet again and began to address the fearful Dothraki crowd around him. "You fucking low lift Savages tried to kill me! I should murder you all! I thought you were foolish before, but now I know the true extend of your stupidity is only matched by your lack of oath keeping! YOU CANNOT KILL A DRAGON BY FIRE! I should sentence you all to death, but let it be known that Viserys Targaryen is not without mercy! I AM YOUR KHAL NOW! I AM YOUR RULER! I AM YOUR KING!"

"You are Khal now Viserys," bowed Ser Jorah

"I am!" Said Viserys. "I am!"

"Any way I can serve you, I will be happy to do so!"

"You will serve me Ser Jorah… anything I command you shall obey!" Viserys ordered.

"Yes my Khal…." Bowed Ser Jorah

"KING! I am fucking KING! If anyone of you calls me Khal I will have your head on a plate!"

"Yes my king…" Ser Jorah corrected.

Viserys smiled with delight, his future began to look bright… he would be king he thought… he would reclaim the iron throne… he would win this Game Of Thrones!


End file.
